A snap ring is a type of fastener or retaining ring consisting of a semi-flexible metal ring with open ends. The open ends can be expanded to allow the ring to be snapped into place into a machined groove on a dowel pin or other part. Once installed, the snap ring can be configured to permit rotation of the parts, but prevent lateral movement of the parts relative to each other. Snap rings are commonly referred to with different names including the non-limiting examples of C-clip, Seeger ring, Jesus clip or circlip.
Snap rings have two basic forms depending on the application. Internal snap rings are fitted into an internal circumferential bore. Whereas, external snap rings are fitted over a shaft.
Snap rings can be formed as stamped, sheet metal members. In certain instances, the stamped members can have a smooth side and a rough side. The snap ring is typically installed with the smooth side facing the part and the rough side facing in an outward direction, which prevents damage to the part. Wet or dry lubrication is recommended to reduce friction against the snap ring and maintain function.
Snap rings are designed for manual installation or removal with specially shaped plier tips. While snap rings are effective in retaining parts together, the installation of snap rings can be slow, labor intensive and prone to failures.
It would be advantageous if the processes for inserting a snap ring can be improved.